Oh Happy Day
by Carcavac
Summary: Kaya X Usopp fanfic. This is actually in related to my previous story 'The King & the Empress'. also based from spriteX story 'after he became King'. Read & review & hope you'll like it.


**AN** : Hello all and I'm glad I can still continue writing stories on this site. This is also in reference with Spritex 'After he became King' as an elaboration of events and linked to chapter 8 and I'm writing this as an explanation to my first story 'The King & the Empress'. Please read on and hope you'll enjoy it.

**Oh Happy Day**

Kaya is reading one of her many letters that she received from Usopp. She loves reading it and love whenever part Usopp tells of his exploits on his many battles on the sea. From his first battle against a fish man to save his navigator's village, to the battle he had against the world government which earned him his first bounty. Kaya had been worried then for his safety but still happy and proud of Usopp as he continued his journey to become the brave man of the sea.

Kaya then heard of Luffy being the Pirate King and she was especially proud of Usopp because he had survived all the hardship and challenge to stand with Luffy with the rest of his crew at the peak of their adventures. Kaya had longed for Usopp to come back since then as she was missing him so much that even his letters were unable to fill in the gap anymore.

One morning, she was reading her medical journal in her room, which became a habit for her before going to the clinic, the one she setup once she got her license. Then she heard a knock on the window. When she looked up, she could not believe what she was seeing sitting on the branch of the tree outside of her window. She quickly opened up the window and saw Usopp was there sitting at his usual branch, smiling as how she remembered it, simply said "Hi Kaya".

"Usopp… I…" Kaya went speechless as words cannot begin to describe how happy she was to see him there in the trees as he used to as though nothing has changed. But something had change as she looked at Usopp more closely. He had his hair tied back and his face became sharper than it used to be which makes him looked more mature. He still had his cap and goggles on his head but they look more modern and in style than what he used to have. His arms though still looked thin had evidence of muscle developed within it. There are also scars everywhere on his body from what she can see. She blushed as she saw how manly he had become.

Usopp shyly reacts as he saw Kaya blushed and became speechless himself but said in te end "Kaya, you really do know how to make a guy feel better than he actually is"

Kaya startled a bit by this but replied "No Usopp, you really have changed a lot. Though I was able to recognised you instantly, you had become much more handsome than you were before and I've missed you so much. Much so when you told me of when Luffy became the Pirate King. I've longed for your return."

Usopp was extremely happy to hear this and said "I missed you too and never a day goes by that Ive not dreamt of a day that I'll be with you once again. But I am really happy to see that you have become a lot healtier than before and I can honestly say that you have grown more attractive as well, more so than you were before."

Usopp was not lying this time because Kaya had changed considerably and had grown into a very fine young woman indeed. Her hair still honey coloured as before they seemed to be shining with almost an angelic glow as they basked in the morning sun. She's wearing reading glasses which only enhance her image of intelligence. Her body also developed beautifully and though they do grow in size but it was not too big and in Usopp's eyes, she was an image of perfection. She also had more colour in her skin than she used to which he is most happy with.

"I'm a bit surprise to see you because you never mention in any of your recent letters that you'll be coming back" Kaya said despite being extremely happy of him being there.

"Yeah I was planning to tell you of it but then I decided to make it a surprise instead" Usopp replied laughing as he did planned to tell her of him coming home, especially since Luffy had told them of his reason for travelling back to all of their hometowns, and the fact that they are allowed to stay if they chose to but decided not too because he needs more time to think it over.

"You want to come inside, it doesn't seem that the branch could hold you as it used to before" Kaya said as she heard the creaking of the branch beneath Usopp.

"Maybe I should" Usopp replied and as he stood up to get to the window sill the branch broke and he fell down towards the ground.

Kaya was shocked and scared as she saw him fell from her sight. She had feared the worst as she bend out of the window to see if Usopp is alright, when she saw Usopp hanging on the wall below her window and slowly making his way up the wall to her window and slowly climbed into her room.

Usopp just smiled at her and said to her while holding up one of his inventions to her "Octopus shoes and gloves. I've created this when we were saving Robin during the Enies Lobby incident. Very useful thing I have to say"

Kaya who is happy that he is well but started to get angry and started to hit Usopp on the chest saying "Do – you – know – how - scared – I – was – just – now- don't – ever – do – that – again- !!" in between hits as tears welled up in her eyes.

Usopp realised he was at fault just brought her to him is hug while gently stroking her hair to calm her down said "I'm really sorry, Kaya. It was an accident. I never meant to make you cry"

This calm down Kaya a bit and feeling Usopp's body near her filled her with so much warmth and his body also felt strong which made her feel safe and secure. She then brought her own arms and wrapped it around Usopp bringing them closer to each other. The feeling they shared was so good that neither one of them want to let go.

They spent quite some time holding each other until Usopp then said "You know I could really get used to doing this"

"I don't think I can't ever live without it now that I have felt it" Kaya replied honestly as she still have her head against Usopp's broad chest.

Usopp blushed and then said "I have been thinking a lot about my future lately. Although I loved my crew and I really loved travelling all over the seas having new adventures and meeting new people but I realized what I really want the most is to have a normal life. And I can't see myself spending the rest of my life other than with you" This made Kaya looked up from his chest and into his eyes.

"What I meant to say is…" Usopp said as he gently pushed Kaya away from him as dropped to one knee, he brought out a small box out and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring in it as he proposed "Will you marry me?"

Kaya went speechless for a moment but then smiled at him "Yes, Of course I'll marry you. I have been studying to be a doctor so I can take care of you" as she hugged Usopp tightly and they share their first ever kiss together.

When they finally end their kiss, Kaya rubbed away the tears in her eyes and asked Usopp with concern in her eyes "but what about your crew?"

Usopp looked a bit sad but said "It's ok. Luffy is giving everybody a chance to leave the crew if they wanted too. I love them like a family, but I think it's time that I settle down and start a family with you. Because I believe I'm strong and brave enough to protect you and the village on my own now" ended Usopp with conviction in his eyes.

"I have always believed you were strong and brave even before you went on your journey and truthfully, I don't think that there's nothing else that would make me happier than to start a family with you" replied Kaya as lovingly as they shared another kiss while locked in each other's embrace.

The next day Usopp finally got enough courage and told the crew that he was leaving the crew. They were really shocked at this.

Usopp said "I wanted to start a normal life and I think I will be able to get by because Soge-king was my bounty and the Marines won't know it was me as long as I keep a low profile."

Usopp then said while looking at Kaya who looked at him backed, both holding each other's hand tightly "And I've decided to get married to Kaya. I've proposed to her yesterday and she said yes." both smiling at each other as he said this.

Everyone cheered to hear of this news and Luffy said "Then there's no way we're not attending our Nakama's wedding. We want him the best he can have for the wedding so I think the best place to be married is on our ship, the same ship which had sailed the entire world" and the rest cheered in support.

Usopp and Kaya were shocked to hear this and Usopp said still a bit surprised "You don't have to do this, you know?"

Luffy said "That hurts Usopp. You really think we'll let go of you without doing this much at least"

"Besides I'm willing to finance the wedding and it should be cheaper doing it on the ship" Nami continued.

Luffy and Usopp was shocked to hear this were running around shouting 'Storm is coming, Nami is being generous" everyone else was laughing at this.

After some long talk about the matter, Usopp finally agreed to have the wedding on the ship and truth be told he was extremely happy that he was asked to do so.

Over the next few days, everyone was busy with the wedding preparations. They even got the villagers to be involved. The villagers were surprised that Usopp was the masked men of the Straw Hat's crew but said they couldn't be more proud of him.

Kaya agreed to have Robin and Nami as her bridesmaids while Usopp will have Sanji and Zoro to be his best men. Although Luffy wanted to be Usopp's best man but because the wedding's going to be on the ship so the captain will have to perform the wedding ceremony and being the captain he has no choise in the matter. He was slightly regretting in his suggestion of having the wedding on the ship.

Usopp was having second thoughts about this but as Luffy promised to do his best he agreed to it.

The girls was shopping around for wedding dresses but end up at the girl's room on the ship since the selection on the island was limited and Nami insisted that because this is a wedding of a nakama, Kaya should not be having anything but the best.

While they were looking through Nami's extensive wardrobe and Kaya was trying on the dresses that Nami was handing out to her, Nami said "I never thought that we will have a wedding so soon on this ship and it never crossed my mind that Usopp will be the first one to do so among us"

Robin smiled and said "You're a lucky woman, Kaya. Usopp is a very dependable person. He had saved our lives a lot of times during our journey"

Kaya blushes at this "Really?"

Nami handed another dress to Kaya for her to try (makes you wonder what Nami is doing with so much wedding dresses, must have nicked it during the Thriller Bark journey) and said "It's true; he even helped me saved my village. He's definitely a brave man of the sea."

Kaya smiled softly as she tried on another the dress that Nami gave her.

The girls continue with the dress up session and their girl's talk until they found the perfect dress for Kaya and for themselves.

Nami was looking at Kaya longingly saying "You really look beautiful in that dress. It makes me wanting to get married myself"

Robin was smiling but had thought the same thing herself.

"Thank you everyone for being so kind to me and Usopp" Kaya said happily.

"Think nothing of it. You're marrying our nakama so you're basically part of the family already" Nami said

"Family… It's been a while since I had a real one. My real family had died when I was young and Kurohador was the closest that I had to one but he betrayed me…" Kaya said regretting a bit to bring it up but then both Robin and Nami hugged her and said "Don't worry, Kaya. We will never betray you and we will always be your family"

All of them laughing happily as they tried the dress one more time and continued on to picking the right accessories to go with the dresses.

On the guys' side, they managed to get the suits ready and were just hanging out with Usopp at the bar in town.

"So you're getting married tomorrow, heh? And to such a cute girl as well" Sanji said.

Usopp laughed nervously & continued drinking his rum.

"Come on Usopp, lighten up the place. You're always the life of the party whenever we have any" Zoro said.

"Yeah Usopp" said both Luffy and Chopper together.

"Something bothering you?" Brook asked wisely.

Usopp went silent for a while longer and started to speak "I know it's weird to say this but I'm not certain if I'm cut out to be married."

"Eh… Why is that all the sudden?" Sanji asked.

"Well I'm just afraid what happened with me and my mother before this will happen again to Kaya as well." Usopp said as he looked down on his drink.

Everyone paused at this and Usopp continued still looking at the glass "I never hated my father for leaving us because of the Pirate's life. I mean I became a pirate myself. Although I wanted a normal life now but what stopping me to suddenly just pack up and leave Kaya to follow the pirate's life again. I just don't want to think how Kaya would feel if that happened."

Luffy then said "Usopp I know you're dad and I believe I told you this before but he's one of the coolest guys I've met growing up. He never regretted what he's doing and never stopped loving you & your mom but he loved the sea more."

Usopp was looking at Luffy as Luffy continued "Although you look the same as Yasopp but you are different from him. Even though you loved the sea but you loved Kaya more. Just as you loved Merry because of her & continued living despite the odds, so you can get back to her to tell her of your adventures and become the brave men of the sea. Finally, making your lies to her the truth. I have no doubt you'll make her happy and there's no place you'd rather be other than her side."

Usopp started to cry now and hugged Luffy while he's crying his eyes out.

"Come on Usopp, stop crying, you're a brave man of the sea now" Luffy said.

"Yeah Usopp, you wouldn't want the villagers to think you were lying in your adventures" said Zoro.

Usopp stopped crying and sat down on his seat saying "Thank you Luffy for being brilliant when it's needed the most".

Sanji said while smirking at their captain "Yup he does have his moments".

"Alright men let's toast to our Nakama's Big day tomorrow!!!" shouted Luffy as he raised his glass.

"Kanpai!!!!" everyone toast and continued to party into the night but careful enough to stop so they can be at the wedding tomorrow sober.

The day of wedding had arrived and everyone gathers at Sunny-Go for the wedding and no one can wish for a better weather to have the wedding. The sun was bright but a gentle yet refreshing breeze kept blowing across the ship keeping it cool. The birds from the nearby forest were singing beautifully as if to give their blessing to the wedding about to take place.

Luffy is in his Pirate King garments which made him look smart stood in the middle of the ship on top of a newly made altar which was built by Franky in 2 days along with the other additional decorations required for the wedding.

On Luffy's left stands Usopp who tied his hair back looking really smart with the tux that he bought for the wedding. Sanji looks normal in his suit and Zoro despite not familiar with the kind of suit managed to look good too. Chopper stand near acting as the ring-bearer while Brook at the piano playing the wedding tune.

Franky is sitting on the groom side chairs. He refused to wear pants still but wore a tux and a bow-tie nonetheless for the wedding. The rest of the seats were filled with village people including some of Usopp's pirate ex-crew: Piman, Tamanegi and Ninjin.

Then Brook started to play 'Here comes the Bride' tune as both Nami and Robin appeared and started walking down the aisle in their very lovely matching white dress, as they're headed towards Luffy's right side.

Then the Bride appeared at the end of the isle escorted by Merry since Kaya doesn't have anyone to give her away but she's happy nonetheless.

Kaya was looking extremely beautiful from her semi-covered veil right down to the shoes which was all in pure white with modest combination of frills and laces decorating her shoulders, hips and the hem of her dress. She was slightly blushing as she can feel all eyes on her now but smiled as she remembered what awaited her at the end of the aisle.

Merry then slowly escort her down the aisle towards the altar. When he was about to give up Kaya and be seated he told her "It's been an honor to be given this chance to give you away to such a great man"

Kaya was crying a bit now but replied "Thank for all you the care you've given to me" and kissed Merry on the cheeks and Merry then proceeded to the seat reserved for him.

Luffy seeing both ready in front of him with Brook stopped playing the piano, begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the joining of holy matrimony between these two people who stand before us, Usopp and Kaya" Luffy looked both at them and smiled as both of them looking at Luffy especially Usopp as he never had thought Luffy to be able to pull it off.

"If anyone believes these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one said a thing.

"Alright then, do you Usopp take Kaya to be you wife, to care and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Usopp holding Kaya's hands, looked into her eyes and proudly said "Yes"

Luffy then continued "That's great, so do you Kaya also take Usopp to be you husband, to care and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Kaya looked Usopp in his eyes & said "Yes and beyond that as well"

Luffy then said "Chopper, bring up the wedding rings"

Chopper then carried the rings carefully up to Kaya and Usopp.

"Okay Usopp, Kaya. Both of you take the ring and put it on the other's finger and said 'With this ring I be wed' okay" explained Luffy.

So Usopp took the first ring and put it on Kaya's wedding finger and said "With this ring I be wed"

Then Kaya did the same and put it on Usopps's wedding finger and said "With this ring I be wed"

Luffy the said after hearing both proclaimation "By the power invested in me as the Captain of the Thousand Sunny now pronounced you man and wife" Everyone cheered at this and Luffy continued looking at Usopp "You may now kiss the bride".

Usopp looked at Luffy happily and looked back at Kaya, pulled Kaya into the kiss that binds them together forever.

Luffy witnessing this "Now that this is over, what are we waiting for? It's Party time!!!" taking off his robe and dragged both Kaya and Usopp down the aisle to the the dance floor.

Everyone was laughing as they watched Luffy dragging the couples and Nami was saying "And here I thought he was able to last a bit longer"

"Luffy will always be Luffy" said Zoro who stand behind Robin and hugged her from behind.

Robin blushed a bit "that much is true. Shall we join them then?"

Everyone nodded & joined their crazy captain as Brook play up a catchy tune for them to dance with.

Everyone danced happily especially Usopp and Kaya since both of them are orphans since kids but yet they don't feel lonely at all because they are a part of a new family and that is the Straw Hat's family.

Then the part where all of them were waiting for (well the ladies at least), Kaya was about to tossed the bouquet. All the girls including Nami and Robin was excitedly waiting for Kaya to throw it. When she does, the crowd of girls went wild but then a hand stretched and snatched the bouquet out of the air. Everyone was looking at Luffy who in fact did end up with the bouquet.

Luffy simply said "I though you were throwing something to eat".

Evreyone after hearing this just laughed and managed to get a few more laugh when they explained the significant of catching a bride's bouquet. Luffy running around trying to give away the bouquet as if it was a bomb and everyone played along and ran away from him. The wedding then proceed happily and ended with Usopp and Kaya gone to Kaya's house to spend their first night as husband and wife.

The Straw Hat Crew stayed for three more days after the wedding so Usopp could get all his things off the ship and for the rest to play around in town.

Franky and Sanji is busy stocking up on stuff. Nami was shopping for some casual clothes with Robin.

Luffy was busy telling Merry of the journey the Going Merry been through until it broke down after it had saved them from the Buster Call in Enies Lobby. Merry was happy that the ship had been such a great ship.

Chopper was busy exchanging medical practices and advices with Kaya since both of them are in the same field. Kaya thanked Chopper for the some of the advice and Chopper giving the normal Chopper response when praised.

Brook stayed on the ship practicing his sword skills and Zoro occasionally helped him spar if he's not sleeping.

Time flew by fast and the crew was leaving the island. Usopp and Kaya went to go see them off.

Usopp looked over at Brook "You are a very nice guy, even though you look scary. You saved my life when Oz almost killed me. Thank you for that. I will miss you and your music Brook."

Brook had tears coming out of his eyes "Be careful Usopp. Have a good life my friend. Oh yes, Can I have one of Kaya's Panties before we go?"

This was ended with Nami knowcking Brook to the floor and though Kaya was a bit surprised but started giggling softly when she heard Usopp laughing.

Then Usopp looked over at Franky, who was crying like a baby and soon Usopp started to cry too "Don't cry Franky. Everything is going to be OK."

"Idiot, I'm not crying. I have something in my eyes" stated a crying Franky.

"Thanks for everything you did with Merry. I'm going to miss you a lot Franky" said Usopp.

Franky did nothing, but cry.

And then Usopp look over to where Chopper was. He was crying like Franky was "You're a very good friend Chopper. I will miss you so come and see me some time" said Usopp.

"OK" said Chopper as he hugged Usopp. He was really going to miss him.

Usopp then looked over at Robin "Thank you Robin. You were so kind to me and you saved me when I fell off the Sky Island and numerous other times"

Robin didn't say anything. She walked over to Usopp and hugged him "Thank you Usopp, for saving me on that bridge at Enies Lobby. You are a hero and I'm going to miss you."

Usopp smiled at Robin and then looked over at Sanji, "I don't know how many times you saved my life..."

Sanji cut him off, "You're strong Usopp. Do what you can and treat Kaya right or I'm gonna kick your ass." he said as he took out his hand for Usopp to shake, but Usopp ran and hugged his leg crying. Sanji tried to shake him off his leg, saying that he should be a man.

After all that was over. Usopp looked over at Nami, "Thanks for being my friend Nami. I'm going to miss you so much. Thanks for fighting for my village."

"Thank you also. You fought for my village too" said Nami as she was crying and she hugged Usopp.

Then Usopp looked over at Zoro, "You saved my life a lot Zoro. I really respect you. I just wish I was strong like you."

Zoro gave him a smile, "You sell yourself too short. You have done a lot, like at Enies Lobby, you saved me from the Marine that destroyed my sword, also the time that only you could fight that ghost girl at Thriller Bark, and that time at Shabondy Archipelago, you faced Admiral Kizaru and one of those Pacifista, no matter what the odds. So you are strong in our eyes." he explained.

Usopp smiled at him "Thank you Zoro."

Finally Usopp looked over at Luffy "I will miss you most of all. You were like my brother and you took me back when we have that argument at Water Seven"

Both started looking at each other and started to cry non-stop while hugging each other and Luffy said in between sobs "You Idiot, we will always be friends. No matter where we are"

It took a while before both of them settled down. Luffy then said "You can get us on our den den mushi number. Call us if you need help or just missed us" as he shake Usopp's hands.

"Sure I'll give you a ring when we started to have kids" Usopp said jokingly.

Kaya was blushing at this remark and everyone else was laughing.

Everyone boarded the Thousand Sunny set sail to leave the island then Luffy shouted "Take care Captain Usopp!! We'll see you again sometime" as everyone waived at Usopp and Kaya.

Then the Straw Hats left the island sailing for the next island.

Usopp and Kaya watched the Thousand Sunny sailed away.

"How about I make us some lunch?" asked Kaya.

"That sounds great, and I can tell you all about how all of us reached our dreams" said Usopp.

Kaya smiled as they set off together hand in hand towards their new life together.

**AN** There you go. I'm not so sure whether to continue this story focusing on them but if it hits me as interesting I will. Please review and comment any shortcomings so I can improve in future stories. Thanks.


End file.
